Priorities
by LethalTraps
Summary: Mike and Harvey fight. And then make up. Est Rel.


Mike flipped his phone open for what seemed like the hundredth time while standing outside the nursing home. He tried Harvey again, but the call went straight to voicemail. He was eager to get inside and say hello to his Grandma. It was Thanksgiving, and they were all supposed to eat together for the holiday.

Ever since Mike had introduced Harvey as his boyfriend around six months ago, his grandmother had insisted that they both come to see her together. Usually, this wasn't a problem, but today Harvey had apparently been delayed by a client. And he wasn't picking up his phone.

Their relationship had its ups and downs and they had their fair share of fights, but overall they hadn't run into major road bumps yet. Mike respected how much time Harvey put into his job. And he knew how difficult Harvey's job was. So, he usually didn't complain when Harvey worked late or didn't show up for the occasional event. But, for Thanksgiving, he had specifically told Harvey that his grandmother was expecting them at six o'clock and no later. And he was irritated that Harvey couldn't put his work aside just this one time.

Just as Mike was about to give up, go in, and apologize to his grandma, Harvey pulled up in his convertible and handed the car keys to the valet. Shoving his mittens onto his hands to protect him from the cold, Harvey rushed towards Mike. As he got closer, he started apologizing profusely, saying "I am so sorry" over and over again.

Mike glared at him for a moment, and Harvey at least had the common decency to look sorry. "It's okay," he muttered as he reached for the glass door handle. Harvey got there first, however, and held the door as Mike walked into the warm reception area.

"Right over there, Mr. Ross. Your grandma is expecting you in the dining room," said Sherry, the receptionist, after she noticed Mike standing there.

"Thanks, Sherry," replied Mike warmly as he grabbed Harvey's hand and pulled him in the direction of the right room. His grandma was waiting for them as Mike and Harvey arrived at the room.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Ross," Harvey said apologetically as he pulled out Mike's chair for him.

" Harvey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandma? You're part of the family too now, son. Now, what do you say we start eating? I am starved." As they began to eat, Grandma questioned both of them about work that week and how their dogs were and was Mike still getting enough to eat.

"Yes, Grandma. I do actually need food to survive. I don't get all my nutrition from Red Bull," Mike replied while looking embarrassedly at his napkin. The conversation continued as such for the rest of the evening, and Mike kept shooting Harvey angry glares. He was tired of always coming second to the firm. As they said their goodbyes to his Grandma, Mike promised to stop by next week for another visit.

As Harvey gave Mike's grandmother a hug, she whispered into his ear, "Be good to my Mike, and make sure to apologize to him, no matter what happened."

" That's right, don't think I didn't notice those looks he was sending you all night," she said when Harvey began to avoid eye contact with her. He walked out to join Mike in the waiting area, both of them giving a final kiss to Mike's grandma. As they waited for the car to be brought out, Harvey brought Mike's hand to his lips, kissing his palm as a silent apology. Mike didn't turn his eyes to look at Harvey, but he squeezed Harvey's hand as an acknowledgement of the gesture. The car arrived the next minute, and Harvey didn't let go of Mike's hand until he had gotten into the car.

The car ride home was mostly silent, with Mike staring out the window and Harvey going over some briefs. As Ray pulled up beside the condo, Harvey placed the briefs into his briefcase and held the door for Mike as he got out of the car. The elevator ride up was also quiet, as Mike spent most of the time looking at his feet.

After opening the door to their condo, Harvey loosened his tie and hung it up in his closet. Mike took his jacket off and threw it onto the nearby chair, probably just to anger Harvey. He then toed off his shoes and turned on the TV really loud, a sign to Harvey that he wasn't ready to talk. Sighing, Harvey took off the remainder of his clothes and got into the shower. When he was finished, he pulled on his sweats and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mike was still watching some TV show when Harvey sat down on the couch next to him and waited patiently. After five minutes, Mike turned off the TV, and awkward silence ensued for a couple more minutes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Mike? I am really sorry that I was late today, but you know how busy work can be."

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you always put your work and the firm in front of anything we do together. Don't get me wrong, I understand that you have a lot of work to do every day, but I told you about the Thanksgiving dinner weeks in advance. And you were still late. Is your work really so much more important than ever spending time with me?"

Harvey pulled Mike onto his lap, so that he was situated between Harvey's legs. Mike buried his face in Harvey's neck and sighed, mouthing his way down Harvey's throat before reaching his pulse point, where he nipped the skin. Harvey moaned quietly and pulled Mike's face up to his in order to kiss him. Mike deepened the kiss, licking the inside of Harvey's mouth before breaking their contact and trying to stand up. Harvey grabbed his hips, though, and whispered, "Mike. You have to know that you are so much important than any client at the firm. You have to know how much I love you. And I am not doing my job if that isn't clear. I know that I am late a lot of the time, that I work late, and that I don't ever have a lot of time off, but I do love you. And, sometimes I am just scared that you will pack your bags once you get sick of me and move out once you find out what an insecure asshole I can be at times."

"Harvey, I already know how much of a bastard you are," laughed Mike, "but I am not planning on leaving you any time soon. And, I promise, if I ever feel neglected, I will tell you, like I did today. I mean, how could I live without my sugar daddy?"

Harvey pinched Mike on the side before smiling in relief and meeting Mike's lips again. This time, it was Harvey who took control and sucked on Mike's tougue before pulling away to gasp for breath. He trailed his hands down Mike's chest, tweaking his nipples slightly before slowly unbuttoning Mike's shirt. Mike shivered under the attention and gripped Harvey's hips tightly, grinding his hips down into Harvey's erection, momentarily distracting him. After peeling off Mike's shirt, he sucked on his nipples, biting down slightly to make Mike moan loudly into his ear.

Bringing his unsteady hands down to open Mike's belt buckle while Mike ground his hips down again, Harvey opened Mike's fly and grabbed his cock. Mike shivered in his hands, and Harvey smirked against his skin.

"Please….Harvey. Just, do something. Please!" gasped Mike as Harvey began to slowly pump his hand down the shaft.

"Hush. I'll take care of you. Don't worry," Harvey moaned as he pumped his hips into Mike's thigh while stroking his cock.

"Harvey! I need more! Anything….Please!" shouted Mike as Harvey continued his tortuously slow pace.

Harvey moaned at Mike's scream and twisted his hand on the upstroke. Mike opened his mouth in an O shape and gasped as he quickly came all over Harvey's stomach and collapsed on his chest while Harvey petted his back. Harvey pumped his hips up against Mike's thigh a couple more times and then he was moaning continuously and coming in his sweats. He rested his head against the wall while he caught his breath.

After a couple of minutes, Mike got up and washed himself and Harvey off with a warm wet washcloth and helped Harvey off the couch and out of his sweat pants. He held Harvey's hand as he stopped to drop the sweats off in the laundry machine and then dragged both of them into bed. Harvey pulled him down into his arms and rubbed his nose in Mike's nape. Mike snuggled back against Harvey, as Harvey whispered "Love you" sleepily into his ear. Mike smiled his response back and rubbed his leg along Harvey's calf.

Harvey listened to Mike's breathing even out and then fell asleep to his light snores and the warm leg pressed against his.


End file.
